


Unexpected Turns.

by RifelsAndIdjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RifelsAndIdjits/pseuds/RifelsAndIdjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes wrong while filming Season 2. Playthings. The plastic pool cover was suppose to untangle easy. Jared was suppose to break through it. Guess things never go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Turns.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmackTheDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/gifts).



> This is my first published fanfictiom, hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Dedicating this to SmackTheDevil for inspiring me to publish :)

Jared had everything set out according to plan. Every last detail stored carefully in his Head. The jump then the kick of the pool cover. How hard could it be?

Jared had never been much of a strong swimmer but he was sure if he could do it for Season one in a lake then he could do it in a measly swimming pool.

The director yelled for his mark, the stunt double for Tyler replaced the actress. She acted like she was struggling.  
Two things went wrong during this. For one Jared hit his knee against the barrier whist jumping over and he'd missed his cue.  
"Cut!"- The director growled.  
"I'm sorry! I got it this time!" Jared promised them, climbing out and drying off a little.  
"Action!" The director snapped.  
Everything went perfect.  
He jumped on cue and hit the cover justin time, the plastic sticking to his face and his body. He prayed that he'd break through it. The actress held her breath and allowed herself to Float, Jared still struggling with the cover, it pushing him further down into the pool, water flooding his lungs as he tried to grab Air.  
"For fuck sake aren't any of you gonna help?!"He growled, diving in fast and grabbing onto the plastic cover, pulling it away from Jared gently, lugging the 6'4 man up.  
"Fuck...Fuck... Jared? Jar? Come on man..." Jensen begged, pushing him up onto the side of the pool.  
He didn't think twice about mouth to mouth. The Older man knew too well that he had an excuse for finally Kissing Jared.  
"Cut! For god sake! When's he gonna get his fucking job right?! "He yelledin frustration.  
Jensen rolled Jared onto his side and grabbed his phone. Dialing 911.


End file.
